Techno-Zombie Infection
Techno-Zombie Infection (literal translation) is a exclusive game based on the events of Team Turbo Fusion Tek. It is only available in the brazilian and mexican versions of Cartoon Network in a mini-website made by the channel in order to promote the film. Plot :"Mortum wants to be invincible and convert the entire humanity into Zombies. The worst part is that he is almost managing to do so! Max Steel and his Team Turbo must stop him and his sinister plan and you will help them." The game starts on Copper Canyon's streets during morning, afternoon and night. The player and his partner will fight against various zombies before reaching Mortum, who is in his weakest form in the first three stages. After defeating Mortum, the duo will go to the park, where they fight against a larger horde of zombies and later on Mortum, who is slightly stronger than before. Later on, the duo goes to a mountain and fight off against Mortum and his zombies and reach his base, where they fight against a very large horde of zombies and Mortum himself, this time using his Turbo Trap Mode, which is more powerful and faster than other forms of the villain. After defeating the villain once again, Mortum transforms into his Turbo Scorpion Mode and Max's friends share their powers with him, making him unlock Turbo Mega Mode. After fighting against Mortum's brand new form, Max uses his sword to destroy his brain, the Connect-Tek and win the battle. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Ultralinks Attack, released in 2014. The player can choose two members between the four members of Team Turbo to fight off the zombies. Each member has a different Turbo Mode that contains a special ability. The main enemies seen in the scenarios are the robot zombies, who wants the player's brain energy. When they are defeated, they drop a blue hexagon named "Steel energy", which the player can use to restore its life bar and Turbo Mode bar, the last allowing the player to transform in the respective mode of the character that he or she selected. The player can use the arrows on the keyboard to control the characters, D to attack and D + up and D + down to jump and kick and make an explosion of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, respectively. Characters *Max Steel: He is described to have a great sense of friendship and heroism. Max can transform into his Turbo Prime Mode and make a quick attack with his swords. In the end of the game, he gains Turbo Mega Mode, which contains all the powers from Max's friends. *Rayne Martinez/Tempestra: She is described as strong, a great friend and smart. Rayne can transform into her Turbo Lightning Storm Mode and attack with her Thunderclap whip. *Alejandro Villar/La Fiera: He is described as very quick and skillful. Alex can transform into Turbo Tiger Mode and charge and pounce on his enemies. *C.Y.T.R.O.: He is described as powerful and resistant to every attack. C.Y.T.R.O. can transform into his Turbo Chopper Mode and launch a powerful green energy ray on his enemies. *Professor Mortum: He serves as the main antagonist of the game. He has seven forms and his life bar increases according the player advances in the game until he reaches his most powerful form. *Robot Zombies: The secondary antagonists of the game. They are very slow and can absorb the energy of the player. Max Steel - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Max Steel Turbo Prime Mode - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Turbo Prime Mode Turbo Mega Mode - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Turbo Mega Mode Tempestra - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Tempestra Turbo Lightning Storm - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Turbo Lightning Storm La Fiera - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|La Fiera Turbo Tiger Mode - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Turbo Tiger Mode C.Y.T.R.O. - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|C.Y.T.R.O. Turbo Chopper Mode - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|Turbo Chopper Mode Mortum's forms - Techno-Zombie Infecion.png|Mortum's forms throughout the game Turbo Trap Mode - Techno-Zombie Infecion.png|Turbo Trap Mode Turbo Scorpion Mode - Techno Zombie Infection.png|Turbo Scorpion Mode The zombies - Techno-Zombie Infection.png|The zombies Trivia *It was the first game released in 2016. *Mortum's Turbo Scorpion Mode's silver parts aren't light blue unlike his animation counterpart. Category:Games Category:Internet Category:Website